Scented
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Brittany's been covering up her scent to hide her attraction to Alvin, what happens when she makes a bet with Jeanette and Eleanor that she can go without it for a rehearsal without Alvin noticing her attraction scent? Rated T for language. No idea if I'll add an epilogue or not, you'll have to give me opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany POV:

I got a bit worried, during concerts I don't usually have to worry, but it's getting to the point that my scent changes whenever he touches me in any way. During rehearsals it's just hell because of how much perfume I have to put on to mask the scent. I have a huge headache, but it's better than Alvin being able to smell me and tease me for it. I jumped into the bubble bath as soon as possible Jeanette came in as I started to scrub the shampoo into my fur. "Isn't the scent a bit much?"

"Nope, I like strawberry," I state matter-of-factly even as my nose scrunches up from the strong scent. "Don't you?"

"I do when it's subtle," Jeanette states quizzically, "but not when it's this strong, this is more like you're trying to scent something… Or someone…" Jeanette looks slyly over at me with a small smile. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain mischievous chipmunk would it?"

I panic "Of course not, I just like to smell good… don't you?" I laugh as I pull Jeanette into the sink filled with strawberry bubble bath. Jeanette jumps upright in the sink before splashing me with the bubbles. _If she's going to pull the wrong conclusion can't she pull one that's less embarrassing?_ I think as I splash her once more and we start scrubbing each other's backs before Eleanor jumps in.

"Cannon Ball!" Eleanor squeals as she jumps in. "Ooh this is strong smelling stuff, if you were just scenting him it would be more subtle than this, seems more like a cover-up to me. You don't stink Brittany, I promise, well we probably all do now that we have such strong strawberry scent on us, but before that we didn't."

"I know I don't stink, but strawberries smell so much better than natural musk," I state to Eleanor hoping they'll both drop it as I finish washing out conditioner and get out of the sink.

"Oh I get it, you're covering up your natural musk," Jeanette smirks at me. _I knew she'd figure it out, quick distract her! Deny! Deny! Deny!_ "Or should I say your attraction pheromones…."

"I am not!" I shout back at her, a little too loud for the bathroom we're in. "Who would I be 'attracted' to anyway? Certainly not Alvin, he's rowdy, mischievous, obnoxious, and he just drives me insane." I crossed my arms and looked to the side as I said this.

"Of course he drives you insane, the people you have feelings for always drive you crazy since they matter so much more." Eleanor wisely states with a sweet look on her face.

"Theodore doesn't drive you insane." I state.

"He's a little more relaxed than Alvin, as well as neither of them are as big of hotheads as you and Alvin are. He and Eleanor need more time to get annoyed with each other than you and Alvin do," Jeanette quips back at me, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Considering Brittany basically just admitted she has feelings for Alvin, I'll count that as a win, Eleanor." Jeanette has a high five with Eleanor.

"I DO NOT!" I yell at both of them before I remember the chipmunks are in the room right outside this door.

"Is everything alright?" Theodore calls through the door.

"Everything's fine, we're all good here." I hurriedly state at Theodore as he probably worries on the other side of the door. _How much have they heard?_

"Are you sure, we heard you yell…" Simon states on the other side of the door. _Please let Alvin not be there too. Please let him not have heard any of this._

"We're fine, Jeanette was just accusing me of using too much strawberry body wash." I state, trying to keep it a little truthful but obviously not planning on telling the entire truth.

"Do we have to come in there?" Alvin asks through the door slightly teasing but raising my hackles.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE ALVIN!" I yell at him.

"Alright, alright, fine Ms. Priss." I hear Alvin say before I hear his footsteps going away from the door. I decide to just let that comment go and wait a few moments just to be sure they're gone before rounding on my siblings.

"I DO NOT LIKE ALVIN!" I whisper scream at Jeanette and Eleanor, about to tear out my fur from frustration.

"Prove it." Jeanette states.

"How?" I ask, _why did I set myself up for this? Why?_

"Wash off all of this scent before you see him for rehearsal next, if he doesn't comment on it, then we'll count you as possibly not having feelings for the chipmunk in red, if we win, you stop with this strawberry musk it gives us all headaches, including you."

"Fine," I state as we drain the tub and I start washing off all of the strawberry scent, only leaving the faintest amount behind. _What did I just get myself into?_ I panic inwardly. _Well Alvin is very oblivious, maybe he just won't notice…_ I hope as hard as I can, already jittery as rehearsal's tomorrow.

Alvin's POV:

"I DO NOT!" I hear Brittany yell out.

"What is she screaming about this time?" Simon asks.

"Maybe she has a chipmunk nest in her hair?" I chuckle at my own joke as Simon wipes his hand over his face, exasperated with my punch lines as usual.

"Maybe we should ask," Theodore wonders as he heads over to knock on the bathroom door.

"Theodore, they're fine," I roll my eyes trying to get Theodore to let it go. _If we happen to interrupt Brittany she'll just be louder._

"The girls probably won't appreciate it if you interrupt their bath," Simon pushes up his glasses as he walks over to Theodore.

"It can't hurt to make sure," Theodore states before he knocks, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. We're all good here," I hear Brittany state.

"It sounds like someone's hiding something," I whisper to Simon.

Simon nods before adding his two cents "Are you sure? We heard you yell…"

"We're fine, Jeanette was just accusing me of using too much strawberry body wash." Brittany stated. _She uses enough strawberry body wash to scent the entire cruise ship, but she is also obviously hiding something, if she acts suspicious when I ask her this then I'll know for sure something's up._

"Do we have to come in there?" I tease, but she obviously can't hear my smile through the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE ALVIN!" Brittany yells. _Holy nuts! Calm down Britt. Well whatever it is has definitely put her panties in a bunch… Should I just ignore this one? What if they're talking about their time of the month? I should probably let this one go just in case, don't want my head bitten off by a PMSing Britt._

"Alright, alright, fine Ms. Priss," I settle with one last argument before leaving the door alone. _Be that way PMSing Brittany._

"Alvin you're really going to leave it alone? You never leave Brittany alone when she gets mad at you." Simon states, shocked that Alvin for once isn't eavesdropping while Theodore is trying to take Alvin's temperature.

"If it's their time of the month, that's one conversation I don't really want to hear, especially as Britt's more annoyed than usual," I state accidentally calling Brittany by the nickname I use in my head. _Act like everything's normal and maybe Simon won't catch on._

"Did you just call Brittany 'Britt'?" Simon asks, one eyebrow raised while Theodore looks on hopefully. _Of course he caught that, I can't catch a break can I?_

"So what?" I ask hoping he won't catch on to what it really means for me to call her that.

Simon starts with his thinking pose "Wait a minute, the only time call anyone by any nickname is when you are feeling affection towards them, or should I say her." Simon raises his eyebrows at Alvin.

"Alvin and Brittany kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Theodore starts to sing.

"I am not harboring feelings for Brittany, I told you that was over when I figured out her personality," I state. _Duh, of course I like her, she's a hot redhead that is a challenge, what's not to like?_

"I only said you were feeling affection toward her at this moment, I said nothing about having 'feelings' for her," Simon states as Theodore jumps up and down with glee.

"You're finally admitting you like her! It was about time!" Theodore squeals as I attempt to shush him.

"They can hear you if you're that loud! I'm admitting nothing," I turn my back toward Theo and cross my arms.

"Sure, Mr. 'Pink is my new favorite color,'" Simon states as the girls come out in their towels.

"Wait, I thought your favorite color was red?" Theodore asks, the girls look up, puzzled from their conversation.

"It is red, Theodore, Simon's just bringing up the annoying past," I growl at Simon and Theodore hoping they get the hint and shut up.

"But I thought-" Theodore starts before I put my paw over his mouth, muttering something about bedtime.

"Since when do you keep an eye on bedtime?" Brittany questions, hands on her hips.

"Since you stopped using enough strawberry to give everyone a headache," I slightly sniff the air as I wrinkle my nose, a light strawberry scent remains.

Brittany almost looks scared for a second, "Stop sniffing me you pervert!" She stomps off. _I am not a perv._

"We're chipmunks remember? We're supposed to be able to detect things by scent, I am not a perv," I state in an outrage, "Besides, why are you so upset? It's not like you stink or anything." I trail off. Both Jeanette and Eleanor seem to be smirking or giggling in Eleanor's case. Simon's trying to hide his smile and Theodore has already gotten distracted by some food on the counter. "What's her problem?"

"Well…" Jeanette starts.

"It starts with Al and ends with Vin, I'm going to bed goodnight everyone," Brittany quips as she walks off.

"Actually she just told you most of it, keep sniffing around, you might notice something interesting," Jeanette hints before stuttering out a "g-g-good night" to Simon and heading to bed.

"What does she mean by that?" I ask Simon, honestly confused.

"I'll let you borrow a book, you might want to read it as you're 'sniffing' around," Simon finger quotes at me as he snickers.

"What's so funny?" I ask starting to get annoyed, _what is up? Have I become oblivious to something? Or is this some sort of prank to get me back? Oh well I'll figure it out tomorrow._ I decide as I get in bed.


	2. Rehearsal

Brittany POV:

*Dream*:

"Alvin! Shut up!" I scream, incredibly embarrassed.

"You never want me to shut up, you _love_ the love doctor," Alvin teases, smiling the whole way.

"So what if I do love you? Doesn't mean I don't want you to shut up!" I scream at him, why did he always have to push things too far?

"I'm your munk in shining armor," He teases as he brushes his tail on mine, lifting up my tail as he goes by to let out more of my scent of attraction.

"When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd had some armor!" I scream at him as he runs off.

"Whatever you say Britt," He states making my attraction for him flare out as well as my scent, "oh you must love it when I call you Britt, Britt."

"No I do not."

"You love me so much."

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do…" Alvin smiles.

"No I don't," I huff.

"Yes you do," He states as he sniffs the air. "Your scent can't lie."

"Shut up!"

"You think I'm gorgeous, you wanna date me, love me and marry me," He states while hula hooping.

*Dream End*

"ALVIN!" I scream finally fed up with dream Alvin, not realizing I'm screaming his name for real until I'm sitting up in bed.

"What?" Real Alvin wonders, very confused as apparently he and everyone else had just woken up because of my screaming.

"Sorry everyone just had a weird dream," I state trying to take the attention off me for a second.

"You had a dream where you woke up screaming my name, tell me was I that good?" Alvin asks/antagonizes me as he pulls on his hoodie.

"Very good at annoying me in the dream," I come back with, severely embarrassed I woke up everyone. _Wow, today's the day of the rehearsal, as long as we don't practice the lift in the end I should be fine, if we do Alvin's pretty oblivious anyway so he hopefully won't notice._

"Well, that aside, we have rehearsal after breakfast so you might want to get out of bed if you want to do your hair Brittany," Jeanette states, already tying her hair into a pony tail. I hurry to escape to the bathroom and my hairbrush, hoping they will all forget about this by the time rehearsal comes around.

Alvin POV:

"ALVIN!" I hear Britt scream at me.

"What?" I whine at her, _what could she possibly want when I'm just waking up?_ I wonder, quite annoyed until she lets it slip that she was dreaming about me. _Oh so I'm her dream guy huh?_ "You woke up from a dream screaming my name. Tell me, was I that good?" I attempt to annoy her a smug look on my face when I notice her at first looking everywhere else but at my face.

"Very good at _annoying_ me in the dream," She throws her comeback.

Jeanette quickly defuses the Britt bomb by telling her she doesn't have long if she wants to do her hair, while I decide I might as well get up, there's no point in going back to sleep. I head over to the table for some toaster waffles while waiting for everyone else. Simon and Theodore are talking about practice, when I hear the word "bet" whispered. "What bet?" I whisper to them.

"No bets are going on Alvin, you must have misheard," Jeanette states nervously, looking to Simon before looking down in embarrassment.

"Does this have something to do with why Britt's acting so weird?" I ask, hoping I'll actually get an answer, but instead I get dead silence as they start mulling over the fact I gave Brittany a nickname. "So what if I'm too lazy to say her name? Get over it peanut gallery." I grumble as they break into snickers and smirks at this. _Thank nuts this is almost over._

Brittany POV:

By the time breakfast is over, after a dead silence from me and suspicious looks from Alvin throughout the entire ordeal. _I just have to get through dress rehearsal without Alvin noticing, he'll probably be too distracted by the upcoming concert tomorrow._

"Okay Chipmunks and Chipettes, we are practicing the entire thing in 3-2-1," Dave calls out as the music starts as he mouths 1.

I have everything under control until the boys come out in their costumes, _how can I not think he's hot? I can't think about it or my scent will release. Stop thinking about it Britt._ By the time the first Fireworks segment has ended, I'm already able to smell my own scent. I can barely deal with all of the hip shaking I've been doing on the stage, I know it's nearly impossible for him to have not smelt it. _Alvin is very oblivious, but I don't think he's this oblivious… I'll have to make a quick getaway in the end of the show._ I hit the ending note well as I'm put on his shoulder, hold the note perfectly and am taken off of his shoulder, barely keeping it together. _There's no way he didn't smell that, I was right there and the scent is so strong I can smell it. Maybe he'll pass it off as perfume or will think it's something to do with the stage._

"I want you all to go over the ending one more time before you leave rehearsal," Dave states. _Is the universe against me or something?_

"Britt did you get a new perfume or something?" Alvin asks, I don't get time to answer before rehearsal starts thank goodness.

I try to ignore him asking that, and practice, trying not to think about what false answer I'll give him. All goes well until after the lift Jeanette trips over her own feet, Simon bumps Alvin's back as he catches Jeanette, causing Alvin to fall forward, knocking me over and ending with his head in my crotch. I try recovering quickly but I hear him take a whiff before I'm finally so embarrassed I have tears in the corner of my eyes as I scramble up and away as fast as possible stuttering that I'm going to go hang around the deck.

Alvin POV:

There's a different scent at practice that I start smelling the second I come up on stage. I ignore it for a while before I notice that it's Britt, it smells a lot like cinnamon, and it's making me a little warm. When I lift her up, it's almost like the scent's encasing me it's so thick. _I thought she wore strawberry perfume?_ Somewhere in the outside world, I hear Dad state that we're doing the ending again, so I comment "Britt did you get a new perfume or something?"

Her mouth drops open and closes when the music starts at the lift part again. _I guess she'll answer me later,_ I think as I start letting her down, and she looks ready to speed off. I then feel something collide into my back as I fall forward into Britt. I open my eyes to find it's a little dark, but it's warm and furry. I take a surprised huge breath of cinnamon as I feel the legs my face somehow dropped between try to scramble away as fast as humanly possible, hearing Britt start to stutter from embarrassment as she runs away. _Wait how does one get their crotch to smell like cinnamon?_ Jeanette follows Brittany after thanking Simon for catching her, and I feel major embarrassment and surprise as I look to see Simon with a shocked look on his face. "What are you looking at?" I grumble at Simon as I'm about to walk back to the room.

"Now you really need to read the book I got you, it could clear up what her 'perfume' actually was." Simon states using finger quotes and starting to laugh.

"Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do." I sulk before heading back to the room, wondering if Britt will actually talk to me before rehearsal tomorrow. _Probably not as I'm the one who actually sniffed her crotch…_ All of my fur heats up with embarrassment at that one thought as I leave Theodore and Eleanor to be just about speechless with thought or secondhand embarrassment.

Brittany POV:

"Leave me alone to die of embarrassment in peace, " I tell Jeanette as I hear her approach me on a lounge chair, knees pulled up to lay my head on them. "I know he knows, you win the bet, he asked about my scent, and I'm pretty sure he's going to tease me about my feelings the second I get back, so can I just have some peace for now?"

"You do know he has feelings for you too right?" Jeanette asks, "It's beyond obvious, the only one who hasn't noticed is you. So why are you so worried about him teasing you?"

"What do you mean? He used to like me that's for sure, before he found out we were with Ian at the time, but he only sees me as a friend now."

"They've already forgiven us for not listening to them about Ian! How many times must you go back to remembering that one mess-up on our part? I mean that he's showing all the classic symptoms of a chipmunk who has found his mate: he's tried to impress you, heck he tried some things so radical we ended up crashed on an island because of one of them, he talks to you constantly, he created a nickname for you when he does that for no one else except his brothers, and he obviously likes your scent or he would have commented otherwise by now." Jeanette ranted at me.

"How would you know that?"

"When has he not commented on something tease worthy before?"

"That may be true, however I don't think he knows what my scent means."

"Well considering Simon is his brother, I doubt he'll be clueless for long," Jeanette states before turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're going to sulk you can stay here, but I was heading to the cruise library to find you a book on male chipmunks."

"I want to come with, besides the last place Alvin would ever expect to find me is a library." I state getting up and hoping he won't find me there. _I really don't want to see him for a while, I have no clue what I smell like to him and I'd really rather not hear him talk to me about my "perfume"…_ I think as my fur heats up from embarrassment.

Alvin POV:

"What all am I even supposed to be getting from this book anyway?" I sigh, hoping Simon will just tell me what I need to know and that can be the end of it.

"Try looking under mating practices and maybe you'll find it," Simon states pushing his glasses up as he tries not to get annoyed with Alvin and his obliviousness.

"I already had the talk, Simon!" Alvin cries, _why is Simon trying to show me something I already know? I'm not this dumb._

"There is more to mating with our species than just sex Alvin," Simon takes off his glasses to rub his eyes, "Look under the mannerisms of the male species and see if you recognize anything, then compare it with the female species."

"But that sounds like work…"

"Do you want to keep embarrassing your 'Britt' every time you see her?"

"She is not 'my Britt'! And can you stop with the air quotes?" I yell, throwing my hands out in an attempt to show how frustrated I am.

"-and she'll never be if you don't read that book and get with the picture," Simon states.

"Who are you to say anything? Does Jeanette wear a weird perfume or something?" My brother then started to show huge embarrassment on his face.

"I'm so used to it I almost don't notice anything different anymore," Simon looks away and scratches the back of his head. "Then again I don't usually end up falling with my head in the source."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Obviously, but I'll leave you alone to read. You might want to hurry up and get the awkwardness out of the way as soon as Brittany comes back for bed, otherwise we might have issues at our concert tomorrow."

"Fine," I state as he walks off to have his version of fun. _Probably heading to the library… Maybe I should head there too after reading this._ I continue reading.

Simon POV:

"Jeanette, hide me! I can't see Alvin right now, and he might be with Simon!" I hear Brittany whisper to Jeanette as scrambling is also heard in the library.

"It's just me, no Alvin." I call out to both of them as we're the only ones in the library anyway. "You're safe." I joked. Jeanette and Brittany come out from behind the shelf, Brittany slightly hiding behind Jeanette.

"Hi, how's damage control?" Jeanette whispers in my ear.

"O-our plan is becoming as success," I unfortunately stutter to Jeanette, tugging at my collar. I breathe hoping to stop stuttering. "He's currently studying up on Brittany's 'perfume'."

"Oh man!" Brittany tenses up, but stays where she is, possibly uncertain about what to do next.

"Don't worry, we have everything under control," Jeanette says, winking at Brittany.

"How is this everything under control? I should have just not taken the stupid bet in the first place. I can't even look at him now, and this is even before he's figured out what my scent means. He's going to tease me for the rest of our lives!" Brittany freaks out with her paws pulling down her face.

"I highly doubt he's going to tease you," I state, not understanding how she doesn't know that she drives Alvin just as crazy as he drives her, but that's for Alvin to pull his head out of his butt to say. So instead I just add on "Alvin's not that bad, he wouldn't tease about something like this." _More like he'll be so stunned he might not believe his findings if he actually reads like I told him to, chances are he won't even get close to making fun of her._

"He would totally come up with something about him being such a 'love doctor' that even I fell for him," after taking a breath Brittany goes on with her rant as I hear Alvin's footsteps enter the library. "-And I would be annoyed constantly by Alvin aka 'the love doctor' until I pull out all of my hair becoming the first bald female chipmunk without being shaved or having a genetic disorder!"

"Uh, Brittany-" Jeanette attempts to warn her.

"Guess what? He officially knows that that scent is just proof of attraction, and tomorrow he's going to have the source of the scent right in his face, so he has no reason to object to the stupid stuff you guys have had him reading, and what's even worse is that I can't lie without stuttering to him anymore! So I won't be able to hide it when he asks who I'm attracted to because he just happens to be oblivious enough to not understand exactly who it's for even when he's the only-"

Jeanette places her paw over Brittany's mouth before she can say any more. Even though what she's said is basically condemning enough, _I don't think even Alvin can turn that the wrong way._

I turned around to see Alvin a little wide-eyed, but not altogether as shocked as he should look. "So that's why you're so prissy lately. You have a _crush._ "

Brittany starts to say "No I don't."

"Nevermind, you don't have a _crush,_ you're in _love_." Alvin smirks as Brittany starts to stutter.

"SHUT UP ALVIN!" Brittany screams at him as I just put my hand over my face, _this is about the worst thing he could have done. Alvin you idiot._ "So what? What do you care anyways? I'm going for a walk, if you don't want me to test my nails on you I'll give you this side order of friendly advice to STAY AWAY!"

I wipe my hands over my face.

"So what's the real problem?" Alvin stupidly asks. My mouth drops open for a second _I stand corrected, apparently he can take it the wrong way._

"You didn't read the book did you?" I wipe my hand over my face, very annoyed before Jeanette can't take it anymore.

"ALVIN! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW DO YOU EVEN GET DRESSED IN THE MORNING?" Jeanette rounds on him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STOOP THIS LOW! A GIRL PUTS HER HEART OUT ON THE LINE AND YOU RUB IT IN HER FACE? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

I barely hold back from Jeanette attempting to claw his face off. "You seriously didn't read the book chapters I told you to, did you?" I ask him, completely frustrated at his stupidity.

"No but I heard enough of the conversation to know what her scent means, and Britt kind of just gave it away, so what's the real problem?" Alvin states.

 _Maybe I should just let natural selection do its job next time…_

"Figure it out, I am done giving you hints, so you better make up with her by tomorrow." I state, washing my hands of him as I start to head back to our room, the drama causing exhaustion worthy of going to lie down.

Alvin POV:

I hear Brittany in the library so I stay hidden for a bit a few shelves away to listen to her rant. _Maybe I can figure out what's wrong with her without reading this stupid book._

"-And I would be annoyed constantly by Alvin aka 'the love doctor' until I pull out all of my hair becoming the first bald female chipmunk without being shaved or having a genetic disorder!"

"Uh, Brittany-" Jeanette attempts to warn her.

"Guess what? He officially knows that that scent is just proof of attraction, and tomorrow he's going to have the source of the scent right in his face, so he has no reason to object to the stupid stuff you guys have had him reading, and what's even worse is that I can't lie without stuttering to him anymore! So I won't be able to hide it when he asks who I'm attracted to because he just happens to be oblivious enough to not understand exactly who it's for even when he's the only-" _So the scent is proof of attraction, so she's attracted to who? It's in the reading? Wow guess the reading might have been useful after all. Damn you Jeanette, I was so close!_

Jeanette places her paw over Brittany's mouth before she can say any more.

"So that's why you're so prissy lately. You have a _crush._ " I state, hoping I can get her to slip up and admit her feelings for someone.

Brittany starts to say "No I don't."

"Nevermind, you don't have a _crush,_ you're in _love_." Alvin smirks as Brittany starts to stutter.

"I-I-I."

"You're stuttering, want a kiss to stop it?" I ask, slightly putting myself out there but also kind of teasing.

"SHUT UP ALVIN!" Brittany screams at me as I start to come closer to her. "So what if I'm in love? What's your problem? I'm going for a walk, if you don't want me to test my nails on you I'll give you this side order of friendly advice to STAY AWAY!"

"What's her real problem?" I ask as she walks off. _Obviously if the problem is that she likes me, I've been pretty obvious about how I feel, so the ball's been in her court for a while._

"You didn't read the book did you?" Simon wipes my hand over my face, very annoyed before Jeanette can't take it anymore. I start to say "No but I heard enough to know what it means," when Jeanette cuts me off with anger out of nowhere.

"ALVIN! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW DO YOU EVEN GET DRESSED IN THE MORNING?" Jeanette rounds on him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STOOP THIS LOW! A GIRL PUTS HER HEART OUT ON THE LINE AND YOU RUB IT IN HER FACE? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

Simon barely holds back Jeanette attempting to claw my face off. "You seriously didn't read the book chapters I told you to, did you?" He asks me, completely frustrated at my apparent stupidity.

"No but I heard enough of the conversation to know what her scent means, and Britt kind of just gave it away, so what's the real problem?" I ask.

"Figure it out, I am done giving you hints, so you better make up with her by tomorrow." Simon states, washing his hands of me as he attempts to head back to our room, the drama causing exhaustion worthy of going to lie down.

"No, I thought the ball was in her court, I basically made it pretty obvious that I've been trying to get her according to your book, so what's her real problem?"

"I don't know, it might be that fact that her scent is practically a confession and you decided it would be fun to tease her about it?" Simon argues, continuing back to the room, before it hits me that I need to go after her.

"I need to talk to Britt,"

"You might want to wait for her to calm down a bit first…" Simon puts in one last bit of advice I reluctantly take.


	3. Tripping over you

Brittany POV:

I run my fingers through my head fur the same way I've seen Alvin do so many times as I sigh. _Why me? Now I have to perform with him tomorrow… It'll be completely awkward, I doubt he'll look at me the same way, and apparently my worst nightmare has come true in the fact that he finds it fun to tease me about._ I sigh again, _I'll never live this down…_ I start to pull at my fur as I look for something else to do. _There must be something around here to distract me. Alvin can make anything fun, so I'm sure I can find something to do on a luxury cruise liner to get my mind off Alvin._ I look around at the other people in lounge chairs doing the one thing I can't right now… relaxing. I get up to find something else to do. _Well we know kite flying is out of the question._ Letting out a slight giggle before I dip my feet in the pool. I don't get very far before the voice of Eleanor catches up to me. "Brittany! What are you up to? I haven't seen you since rehearsal."

"Well, I went to the library for a while, then I fled to here," I put my hands out, tactfully leaving out the fact I was incredibly embarrassed more than once by the same chipmunk that I least want to be embarrassed in front of or by. _I really hope she hasn't heard about everything that happened since rehearsal… I really don't want to talk about it._

"You went to the library?!" Eleanor exclaims with wide eyes before she starts to check me for a fever. "Are you sure you're not sick? You don't have a fever…"

"I just had a lot on my mind," I state, brushing off Eleanor's paws.

"Like what?" Eleanor asks as she sits down next to me to dip her feet in the water.

"I'm trying really hard not to think about it, Eleanor!" I sigh exasperatedly, knowing it's not Eleanor's fault I'm so crabby. "I'm sorry Eleanor, I'm just a little stressed out." I state to Eleanor.

"Well do you want to get in the pool or hot tub to relax a little?" Eleanor tries to find a solution.

"I would but my mascara isn't waterproof, and I don't have my makeup with me to redo it…" I admit, still sighing. _Why can't I stop thinking about it? If I could just ignore it I could have a little fun._

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Eleanor asks hopelessly as I start to get my feet out of the pool.

I'm about to answer her when I slip on sun tan oil, fall forward, put my arms out to brace my fall then end up pulling a Jeanette where I fall backwards, hitting my nose as I slide into the pool. _Ow! This day just keeps getting better and better._ I think sarcastically as I swim to the surface, sure that my mascara is probably running and my nose really hurts. I pull myself out of the pool as Eleanor looks me over.

"Oh my gosh! Brittany are you okay?" Ellie worries as I get out of the pool.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not sure how many more hits my dignity can take." I state before Ellie gasps.

"Brittany, you're bleeding! Come with me!" Ellie drags me with her to grab her towel, holding it to my nose, and Theodore running over to us from where he had been watching us.

"I'm going to go get Dave!" Theodore exclaims.

"We'll be in the infirmary Theo!" Ellie calls as she has her arms around me, with my holding the towel to my nose.

"Wait-" I'm calling to Theodore, but he's already gone. _Now Alvin's going to know, I don't want to see him!_

***SKIP TO INFIRMARY***

"What else hurts Brittany?" The nurse asks as she starts to get my towel away from my face.

"OH MY GOSH BRITTANY YOUR LIPS!" Eleanor exclaims, panicking a little obviously.

"They're just swelling a little bit," the nurse calmly states, causing me to panic.

"How much is a little bit?" I ask as I scramble to a mirror. I almost scream in shock. _I look horrible! I have a swollen upper lip like someone punched me, my nose is bleeding, and my mascara is runny! My fur is all over the place, I don't think I've ever looked worse in my life!_ I panic as I try not to cry. "We have a show tomorrow!" I exclaim, tears finally starting to hit my eyes. "Please tell me the swelling will go down by then!"

"The swelling depends on whether you ice it and eat popsicles like you should, but in the meantime would you like a painkiller?" The nurse sympathizes.

"Yes please," I state, worried about tomorrow now, as Dave busts through the door.

"Brittany, are you okay?" He worries.

"She'll be fine, just a bloody nose and a bit lip. The swelling should be less noticeable by tomorrow and the bloody nose should stop soon," The nurse quells his worries quite quickly as Dave is known to panic when any of his kids are out of place or especially hurt.

"How did this happen?" He asks me with a face that's normally reserved for when he's worried about Alvin.

"I slipped, tried to catch my balance, and ended up falling backwards into the pool," I quickly put the towel back on my nose.

"You weren't doing anything reckless?"

"Please, she's not Alvin," Ellie rolls her eyes in a fashion not really usual for you. "Speaking of, where's Theo?" Ellie asks as my chest tightens. _Oh no, tell me he didn't…_

"He went to let Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette what's going on."

"I'm feeling much better! I'm ready back to the room," I state, grabbing my pain medication and trying to flee the scene.

"Wait, what about your makeup? Jeanette should be bringing it here any minute. You are usually all about appearances." Ellie states. "You're trying to avoid-" I place my paw over her mouth before she can say any more.

"Okay, let's go," I hurry them into the hallway going the long way one would normally not take to get to our room, looking around every corner to make sure Alvin's not there first.

"Who are you trying to avoid?" Dave asks as we get into the room with a knowing look on his face.

"Everyone! My hair looks horrible, my mascara is running, my upper lip is swollen, my nose is bleeding, I've been embarrassed majorly more than once in front of everyone including the one who matters most, we have a show tomorrow where I'll probably just embarrass myself again, and I just-"I cut off as tears pour down my face and I can't take it anymore. "My day just sucks!" I sob as Ellie rubs my back as Dave notices this is a girl thing and backs off a bit.

"If you guys need me I have my cellphone, I trust Eleanor has everything taken care of, I have to call the directors for the music awards." Dave states cautiously, knowing he needs to let Ellie take care of me, but still looking worried as Eleanor waves bye, closing the door after him.

"It'll be better tomorrow," Ellie promises as she pulls me into a hug. "I have a feeling Alvin forgot to tell you a few things when you talked in the library today…" Ellie whispers.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" I angry sobbed. I held my breath, hoping the loud sobs would stop as Eleanor takes my towel, _well at least my nose has stopped bleeding_. "Alvin's such a jerk!"

"Hey, I heard that!" I hear Alvin say from somewhere outside the door.

"Ellie make him go away! I can't be seen like this," I continuously sob as I attempt to stop, _come on, you're supposed to be an actress! So you can cry on a dime but can't stop it on a dime when it's real tears? What's wrong with you?!_ I criticize myself, snifing quietly as I pull the covers on the bed over my face to hide my lip and nose. _Too late Ellie._ I think as I hear Alvin come in, Ellie whispers something too quiet for me to hear, and I feel him hop up on the bed as Ellie leaves. _Traitor…_

"Britt, are you okay?" Alvin softens as I hide under the covers.

I can't talk without sobbing again so I just stay silent. _Like hell I'll let him see me cry if I can help it._

"Don't make me come under there…" Alvin states in a teasing voice.

"Go away Alvin!" I shriek at him before taking an unfortunate but very quiet sob, hoping he doesn't hear me.

"I'm coming in," Alvin states as he crawls under the covers. I attempt to scramble away but he catches my arm and I breathe one of those annoying shuddering breaths. I quickly wipe away my tears, but the second he speaks my name they come back. "Britt…"

"Before you even start, I am not crying over you, so you have no obligation to be here right now," I snap, hoping he'll go away now.

"Okay, so what are you crying over?" Alvin asks, staring me in the face.

"I had a bad day," I attempt to stick as close to the truth as possible, seeing as my scent is still coming out around me, even when I'm crying my eyes out over everything. "I'm no longer the pretty one," I cry laugh.

"You're still the pretty one," Alvin tells me, and I blush under my fur.

"You're just trying to make me stop crying,"

"Is it working?" Alvin states playfully, except at that particular moment the words hit me wrong.

"Alvin you are such a jerk!" I shriek at him as he pulls me into his arms and I continue to cry.

"I am a total jerk, but I'm a jerk that's in love with you, and can't understand why you don't get that. I mean sure I'm a flirt but how many girls do you think I would start to hang glide for, and get wrecked on an island for?" He states as I try to catch my breath at those words.

"You do risky stuff all the time for girls." I state, rolling my eyes at him.

"However I don't usually endanger my life for them, and considering I've gotten on a motorcycle to be chased by Ian to come rescue my princess, I would take that as caring a lot more than harmless flirting at Casino night," He rolls his eyes. "Plus none of them are hot headed, understand how to challenge me, can argue with me on the same level, or make me -embarrassingly enough- wag my tail and make me want to constantly sniff them like a perv." He adds the last part as I struggle to breath. This time I'm struggling not to cry happy tears.

"Ow!" I had tried to cover my mouth with my paws, hurting my upper lip.

"Come here," He affectionately demands. To which, I of course eagerly start to sob into his shoulder. "Aren't you going to say anything back?" He asks as I finally start to calm down.

"Why should I? Can't you already tell?"

"It might be nice if you said it back considering I just spilled my guts to you," He retaliates.

"Fine," I soften. "I love you Alvin." I whisper, him kissing me on the forehead.


End file.
